I Think These Stars Look Great Together
by Nualie
Summary: "Stars don't need no matchmaker. Why don't you write random stuff instead of pairing up giant self-sustaining nuclear reactions?" Or, for short, Twin Star Exorcists drabbles. Prompts are welcome. Mostly cute and funny stuff.
1. About Innocence

**I've been wanting to write something for this fandom for soooo long. I wrote it last week but I wanted to wait until it wasn't spoiler for anime-watchers.**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

Kamui blinked. Once, twice, three times, four.

Usually, he was fond of counting down rather than up, but for the exceptional circumstances he was willing to breach his habit.

Apart from his confusingly fluttering eyelashes, the Basara was absolutely still. Well, he was trying, but the wind apparently thought it was funny to betray his statue disguise and thus had taken it upon itself to breathe life into his charcoal-colored, crumpled, ragged clothes. Surely the wind of Magano had decided they had suffered enough as it was. It did know it wasn't really Kamui's fault, though, so rather than try vainly to draw tears from his inexpressive eyes, it playfully ruffled the Basara's fluffy purple hair.

The thoughts of the boy were as still as he tried to be. His inner voice had stuttered for several seconds before coming to a stop of complete silence. Here again the wind was working against the Basara's will, as its blowing on the barren land was the only sound that reached the ears of the only two living creatures around.

Yes, two.

The Basara boy was, for once, not alone in the destroyed landscape. The second of the two carbon-based lifeforms (assuming Basara were carbon-based; no exorcist had the necessary motivation and suicidal urges to find out for sure) was actually the reason of his complete stillness.

He had not encountered a basilisk, or a gorgon, as much as it would have made for an interesting story.

For him, it made little difference, however. The creature had stunned him all the same.

Kamui remained petrified an eternity or two before the other grew bored of boy's state, and it barked.

It barked.

The alien word had slinked without warning inside of the purple-head's mind. Sometimes words he didn't know would conveniently pop up when relevant. He didn't know if it was Magano's murmur in his ear, or the souls he had taken getting bored and occasionally making themselves useful. Or something else entirely. Actually, he didn't care. Why was he thinking about this? The thing had barked.

It barked. Okay.

What exactly was a bark supposed to be? The noise the thing had made?

The sound somewhat reminded him of a high-pitched, short-lived laugh quite unlike the mad giggles he was used to. He thought it over a second and decided it didn't matter either.

He stared at the thing, and it "barked" again. Whoever it was that had too much time on his hands noted it was more of a yap. Kamui kindly suggested that it stopped marveling at the stuttering noises of half a feet tall, white, curly, drooly things and told him what it was instead.

The voice stayed silent.

Kamui sighed and kneeled down in front of whatever the unusual creature was. It didn't look threatening, but then again most Basara didn't look overly menacing either. It was sitting on its behind and visibly observing the confused boy.

Now roughly on the same eye level, the boy and the mystery stared at each other.

Kamui inched closer.

Overjoyed, the drooly little... furball yapped, leaped, and proceeded to lick Kamui's face clean.

Kamui almost snapped it's neck right there and then but something stopped him. Maybe it was curiosity in that he had no idea of the irregularity's identity, or it could be the surprising warmth of the clingy fluff whimpering and attempting to give him an overdue shower (he would be surprised if there was a single bathroom in working order anywhere in Magano).

Or perhaps it was just surprise.

Just as he was about to shove it away from his face anyway, lucky lick-stuff yapped, momentarily deafening him, and, as if sensing the danger, jumped back.

His relief was short.

The fluff ball was now bouncing around him, licking whatever it could reach, its curly-flappy tail leaving a mini-cyclone in its wake.

What the hell was this little terror?!

Nobody -not even the wind- took pity on him enough to answer his question.

Kamui shakily stood up again, futilely trying to keep the condensed fluff of drool and energy at bay.

Futilely.

He shot a pebble in the general direction of the rapidly moving white spot,which was violently standing out against the blood-red rock.

He missed, the lucky bitch.

The thing shot after the pebble, yapping its life away.

Kamui's eyebrows rose ever so slightly under his thick fringe. Was it so simple to scare it away?

No, it wasn't.

The thing bumped against his legs, and promptly dropped a drool-covered stone in front of his feet.

It wasn't so simple.

The ball of cloud-fluff looked up to him expectantly. As if it was waiting for him to do something.

"Give me a break."

It kept on staring.

"Leave or I'll kill you. I'll wait while I count down from ten."

It kept on staring, its maroon eyes wide and hopeful.

"Ten. Nine."

It wouldn't budge from its spot, tail flapping without fail or a moment's rest. It shown no sign of caring about the threat. It just kept staring at Kamui.

"Eight. Seven."

Kamui couldn't stop staring at the thing's eyes, either. They reminded him of a little child's, taking so much space on its face with that little thing humans called innocence. But unlike what he was used to, they weren't full of tears.

"Six. Five."

They weren't tearful or even frightful. Like it wasn't scared of him. As if it feared nothing Kamui could inflict on it.

"Four. Three."

As if that fluffy little thing didn't hate him. That was a strange thought. Something he wasn't sure he had encountered before.

"Two."

Was it trying to deceive him? Lure him into some kind of trap? Why had it approached him if not to kill him?

"One."

Puppy.

A word had randomly popped into Kamui's head again. Startled, he stopped counting.

The puppy-fluffball-thing tilted its head to the left and whimpered.

Kamui blinked. Once, twice, three times, four. Unmoving again.

"Puppy?"

Five, six, seven. The wind ruffled his fluffy purple hair.

"...puppy?"

Eight, nine. It stared at him with those wide, innocent eyes, whimpering pitifully.

Ten.

He killed the puppy.

* * *

 **You may or may not think I'm an asshole, but I'm really just pissed at Pierrot. "Basara Boy Kamui" started too good to be true, they HAD to fuck up somehow.**

 **-big sigh-**

 **If you're confused, I'm talking about Benio knowing Kamui's name already OTL (korean emote of kneeling person, not one true love or some shit), which is actually kinda important (more so for his development than the plot, but he's my favorite character anyway) and leads to a sweet scene later on... Whatever, I'll spare you my ranting.**

 **So anyway, I was pissed so, surprise! He's in character rather than cute. An alternate ending exists but I don't think I'm allowed to post twice the same thing with one sentence's worth of difference.**

 **I may or may not use this as drabble dump. Feel free to put some prompts in comments- Can't guarantee I'll write all of them but if I like them I'll definitely try.**


	2. The First Day He Lived

**This drabble is kind of old but I figured I should publish it... so here it is.**

 _ **Spoiler warning: Reading the manga until chapter 32 is not only recommended, but kinda necessary to get the context.**_

 **I couldn't use names since neither Hijirimaru nor Higano would have names by then, but I think who's who is fairly obvious.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Uh?"

He looked at his hands.

Not his claws.

His hands.

He was…

He had become- After so many years-

"Kiiii!"

He whipped his head toward the sound. The sensation was unlike anything he had felt before.

Gone, thick skin and armor- he could almost feel every dust particle floating around him. His hair, _clothes_ brushed against the skin of his back and he could _feel_ it. He could picture the exact shape of the ground below his feet, just from the sensation.

It all felt amazing.

"Kiii! Kiiii! KIIII!"

...the poor kid had no idea what was going on, didn't he...

"I'm fine."

His voice was different, too. It had been much deeper before- now he sounded like a human teenager.

It wasn't so bad.

"Yup, I feel amazing!"

"Kiii?"

The younger Impurity sat on its bottom, apparently confused. He looked around, his visible eye rolling around as if he was searching for something, but unwilling to turn his head.

"Guess you're bigger than me, now."

"Ki."

"Yup… My turn to ride on your shoulder!"

He laughed, leaning backwards. He could feel the air going through his teeth. He could taste it on his tongue.

Laughing felt hollow no longer.

"Ki!"

"Ah, don't worry. One day you'll be as handsome as me, yup! Totally handsome."


End file.
